Recently there has been investigation of air conditioners that use the Coanda effect to bring the blown air to a predetermined zone. For example, the air conditioner disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-232531) is configured with a horizontal louver disposed in the front surface of a blow-out port and in the path of blown air. The blown air is an upward Coanda airflow along the horizontal louver due to the Coanda effect.